


Games and Needs

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Choking Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut, half threesome, look it's just a lot of sex alright?, voyeurism kinda, weirdly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only a handful of fantasies that Dick thought of as "dream fantasies" and one involving both the Batman and Deathstroke was definitely high on the "dream" part.  But when the opportunity for came along, well, he certainly wasn't going to let it pass him by.  After all, he knew how to get what he wanted, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games and Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing that popped up during a nap.
> 
> Thanks to Miss Synph for betaing!

The hotel suite was big, much bigger than what they needed but, when Bruce went all out, he went all out.

Dick almost didn’t know how he had talked Bruce or Slade into this, but when he’d suggested– separately, in the way that was most guaranteed to get him the answer he wanted from both of them– that Bruce watch Slade fuck him senseless and then take his turn once he was all hot, bothered, and possessive, Dick was surprised at how amiable they had both been to this half-threesome.

Sure, Slade had requested a layout of the hotel they were going to use for vantage points and, yeah, Bruce had made some complaints about Dick letting an assassin get so close to him, but overall, they were fine with it.

As fine as they would ever be, anyway.

Dick straightened up from where he’d been tying Bruce to a chair, making sure he was situated to have the best possible view yet not interrupt them. He glanced at the bed, smirking when he noticed Slade watching him intently. No, not him.... Dick turned back to Bruce, huffing when he saw the glare Bruce was giving Slade, as if he could make him disappear by sight alone.

“Hey!” Dick pushed Bruce’s head back towards him, trying not to flinch in worry at the sound of his palm slapping against Bruce’s cheek. “Eyes on me, big guy. I’m the one you came to see.”

Bruce turned his glare onto him, the icy blue of his eyes even more intense from beneath the cowl.

“Masks on” was one of the stipulations Bruce had made in order for this whole thing to happen and, as ridiculous as they kinda looked seeing how Dick was pretty sure Slade could and had figured out who Bruce was by sheer fact of how long he’d known Dick, there was something about seeing the eyelets up on the cowl that got Dick going. Maybe it was the directness of the Bat-gaze and the proof that it really was focused on him, or maybe Bruce just looked too damn good in that cowl, but whatever it was, it made Dick smile and lean in to press a kiss to Bruce’s jaw.

“You’ll keep those tied, won’t you,” he said, definitely not making it a question. That was part of the game, and Bruce knew it. Dick ran his hands over Bruce’s bare chest and straddled him. “I made those knots extra hard to undo, anyway, just in case you got handsy.”

He rocked his hips forward, inhaling sharply at the slide of Bruce’s boxers against his bare cock. Bruce looked him over hungrily, already more than half hard, and Dick grinned mischievously. “Wait your turn,” he whispered, before sliding off Bruce’s lap and heading for the bed where Slade waited.

“This isn’t the kind of thing I would’ve expected from you two,” he said, the muscles of his bare chest rippling as he rolled out his shoulders. “I think I may have miscalculated.”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “Maybe you just miscalculated me.”

Slade leaned back on his elbows, eyeing Dick’s naked body with as much hunger as Bruce was. Maybe not quite as much, since he was getting the first round. “It won’t happen again. I never make the same mistake twice, Boy Wonder.”

“Yet I keep winning.” Dick smirked and climbed into Slade’s lap, resting against the smooth material of his slacks– slacks, Slade had shown up in a suit, as if Dick hadn’t already been excited enough from anticipation alone.

He grabbed the back of Slade’s head and pulled him into a kiss, making sure to keep them both visible to Bruce. Slade responded just as aggressively, his hands wandering down to grip Dick’s ass firmly. Dick moaned, rutting against him faster as they kissed, his fingers twisting in Slade’s hair. After another moment, he pulled Slade away, his teeth skimming his bottom lip in pleasure at the slight flush on Slade’s face.

“Let’s get to it,” he said, his hand sliding down Slade’s neck to brace on his shoulders.

Once Slade had let him go– reluctantly, it felt to Dick– Dick dropped to the floor between his spread legs, running the flat of his palms over Slade’s thighs, the soft material of the slacks catching slightly on his calluses. He glanced over at Bruce, who looked like he was doing his damndest to not break out of his bonds and pull Dick away already. Dick laughed and blew him a kiss as he unzipped Slade’s fly.

There was already a drop of precum on Slade’s penis, and Dick couldn’t help the strange surge of pride that sent through him. He almost wished he’d made Bruce be naked, too, so he could watch him from the bed, but the boxers were there to give Bruce some friction in the hopes of keeping him from untying himself before Dick was ready.

Turning his attention back to Slade, Dick licked a long stripe up the base of his cock, pressing his tongue against the vein that protruded there. Slade growled low in his throat and his hands moved to Dick’s shoulders, squeezing them as if to steady himself.

“Patience,” Dick said, before mouthing wet kisses along the length of Slade’s penis. “It’s a virtue, you know.”

“Didn’t think this was the place for virtues,” Slade said, keeping his eye focused on Dick.

Dick shrugged. “Well, maybe just this once.” His tongue darted across the underside of Slade’s cock head before taking it into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed as he suckled, one hand lazily stroking the shaft.

A quiet groan from his left made Dick open his eyes again. Bruce was sitting rigid in his chair, his hands gripping the legs of it tight enough his knuckles were going white. Dick frowned, making a noise of discontentment as he pulled off of Slade. “You were supposed to stay tied,” he said, pouting, barely acknowledging the way Slade had begun petting his hair.

“I needed something to hold on to,” Bruce said through gritted teeth.

“That seems fair,” Slade said, his voice tauntingly light. “We shouldn’t let him stay odd man out on that, too.” His hand clenched in Dick’s hair, trying to steer his head back to where it had been.

Dick shook his head, a little noise of discomfort escaping his throat as Slade pulled his hair.

“Don’t make me retie you,” he said, shooting a warning glare at Bruce before swallowing half of Slade’s cock. He bobbed easily as he sucked, focusing back on this part of the night, Phase One. Slade seemed content to let Dick do the moving, only the pressure on the back of Dick’s head changing as he took him deeper.

There was a moment, somewhere around the time Dick took him down as close to the base as he could get, where Dick considered letting Slade hold him there until he came.

The thought of him being unable to move, of Slade’s cock buried deep in his throat as his muscles spasmed and squeezed him in search of air or movement, of the rush he’d start to get as his body started wanting for air, his lungs twitching in vain for some relief, it all sent a jolt down Dick’s body straight to his aching cock. He wrapped his hand around himself, his hips thrusting shallowly in reaction to his fantasy that was quickly becoming reality. It wasn’t until he felt the faint trickle of water from his eyes that Dick squeezed Slade’s knee and pushed up against his hand, his eyes opening as his body started to go into the prelude to a blackout.

Dick gasped when he finally pulled himself up, the sudden absence of pressure on his tongue making him gulp. Slade’s hand cradled the back of his skull, supporting its weight as Dick caught his breath. Dick swallowed noisily and glanced over at Bruce, biting his lip at the sight of his restrained thrusts, his hands still holding the legs of his chair.

“I think he’s ready,” Dick said, looking back up at Slade, as if they weren’t both almost painfully close. Slade let go of Dick and moved to take off his pants as Dick climbed up onto the bed.

Dick grabbed a bottle of lube from the night stand. “I want to make sure he can see it,” he said, handing it over. He turned around so Bruce could see his ass, letting Slade move him to keep him visible. Dick couldn’t lie, there was definitely a thrill in the way Slade was accommodating him to half-torture Bruce.

The sudden rush of coolness from the lube made him hiss and he rocked his hips back to get closer to the sensation. He had tried to prepare himself beforehand, getting himself relaxed and somewhat open, but there was nothing like the feeling of large fingers pressing into him to get Dick whining in want. Slade was being careful, making sure to add plenty of lube before sliding his third finger in. Dick rolled his head and looked at him over his shoulder, his face crumpled in impatience.

“Ready?”

“I thought you wanted to give someone a show?” Slade nodded behind him where Bruce stared fixedly at Dick’s hole, watching Slade’s fingers slide in and out with an almost livid expression.

Dick grinned. “The next one’s better.”

When Slade finally removed his hand, Dick turned around to face Bruce. “Can you see OK?”

Bruce just nodded tightly in response.

Dick inhaled sharply through his teeth at the first press of Slade’s penis, rolling out his shoulders to relax himself as Slade pushed in. The lube was heating up with Slade’s movement, and Dick had to stop himself from clenching as tight as he wanted to. They were both fairly close, and it wouldn’t be any fun if he spoiled it now.

“Faster,” he said, locking eyes with Bruce. Slade obliged quickly, and soon the sound of Dick’s gasps were punctuated by the soft slapping of skin as he pounded into him.

Dick’s hands gripped the bed hard. He kept his gaze on Bruce as much as he could, making his eyes refocus every time he wanted to zone out with pleasure. Slade had lubed up one hand and was stroking Dick’s cock in time with his thrusts, his other hand digging into Dick’s hip. Dick whined and tilted his hips back a little more, pushing back against Slade as if he couldn’t get enough.

Bruce was mouthing, maybe saying, something, but Dick couldn’t hear anything above the sound of flesh meeting flesh and Slade’s low grunts and his own moans. His orgasm hit him in a rush, catching him unawares, and he stammered out a cry as he came into Slade’s hand and onto the sheets. He thrust back against Slade in little aftershocks, still pressing into him when Slade came, both hands clenched tight around Dick’s hipbones.

The feeling of Slade coming inside him seemed to bring him back down, and Dick suddenly felt both boneless and heavy all at once. He pitched forward, his elbows buckling, only to land against a very solid chest. Dick looked up to find Bruce holding him, pulling him up enough to he was leaning comfortably against him.

Dick was only vaguely aware of the glare Bruce was sending Slade over Dick’s head and it was only from the sudden emptiness he felt that he realized Slade had pulled out. Bruce sat down on the end of the bed, pulling Dick close to him as Slade collected his clothes and headed to the bathroom. Dick breathed deeply, trying to make himself focus again, and trailed a hand down Bruce’s chest.

“Are you alright?” Bruce asked, looking Dick over as if doing a quick check for injuries.

Dick chuckled. “I’m more than alright. Thank you, Slade!” he called as the older man passed by on his way to the door.

“Hope it was worth it, Boy Wonder,” he said, looking them over.

Dick grinned, pressing his cheek against Bruce’s shoulder. “Definitely worth it.”

With a single nod and a grin, Slade departed, the door locking smartly behind him.

Dick reached up and tugged on Bruce’s cowl. “C’mon, he’s gone now. I wanna see your face. All of it.”

Bracing Dick against his chest, Bruce pulled off the cowl, tossing it over to the chair he had been recently tied to.

“That was...” he began, his jaw working silently when he seemed to be unable to find the right word for exactly what that was.

Dick just grinned and sat up, running his hands through Bruce’s hair. “You’re jealous?”

“Yes.”

Dick eyes lit up at the lack of hesitation in Bruce’s answer. “Possessive?”

Bruce’s hands squeezed Dick’s waist. “Yes.”

“Good.” Dick leaned forward, kissing Bruce roughly. He pulled back a little, just enough to keep his lips gliding over Bruce’s. “Show me who I belong to.”

With a growl, Bruce tossed Dick back on the bed, climbing up after him. Dick braced himself against the too-many pillows, an almost feral expression on his face as his penis started to harden again.

Bruce started to reach for the lube, then paused, instead lowering himself between Dick’s legs. Dick had to fight every ounce of his being to keep himself from arching off the bed when Bruce started sucking him. He managed to keep his hips still, but his hands pressed into the mattress and pushed him up, his head thrashing from side to side as Bruce bobbed his head. Once he was fully hard, Bruce pulled away, making Dick whine instinctively and flop back down to the bed.

By the time Dick had focused again, Bruce was naked and already lubed up, gently pressing his fingers into Dick. “Are you all right?”

Dick nodded vigorously, not trusting his voice to be able to make sounds or his brain to make coherent words. Bruce lifted Dick’s hips until Dick was flat on his back, his head between the pillows. Bruce pressed the tip of his cock against Dick’s hole, carefully moving, watching Dick’s every expression. It only took one whimpered, “Yes,” from Dick before Bruce pushed in all the way, making Dick cry out as he took him to the hilt.

As soon as Bruce started moving, it was like Slade hadn’t been there at all. They fell into a comfortable rhythm, both of them moving to encourage the other. As familiar as it was, it wasn’t what Dick needed, not right now. He reached up and grabbed Bruce’s arm, squeezing until he caught his gaze and stopped.

“You just watched me get thoroughly fucked by one of our enemies, and I enjoyed every minute of it.” Dick’s eyes glittered. “What’re you gonna do about that?”

Bruce’s fingers tightened around Dick’s hips as he let out a deep breath through his nose, his eyes narrowed.

Dick nodded

The nod was all Bruce needed. He pulled back, until he was nearly out of Dick, before slamming back into him.

Dick let out a yell. “More!”

Bruce pulled Dick’s hips up, nearly bending him in half as he pounded into him, his thrusts quick and forceful. Dick panted and grabbed the pillows beside him, pushing them against his face in an effort to hold onto something. He was smiling almost manically, a choked cry escaping him with every thrust. He laughed as the headboard of the bed started tapping against the wall from their movements. Bruce let go of Dick’s hips to hold his shoulders, leaning down closer to Dick’s face.

“You’re mine,” he growled, his thrusts coming faster and shallower as his arousal built.

“Yours, all yours!” Dick said, half laughing, half sobbing as he came for the second time that night, the sounds turning into choked noises of glee.

Bruce moved faster, shortening his thrusts as Dick clenched around him, finally sending him over the edge with a shuddering grunt. Bruce rested his forehead against Dick’s, his hips twitching as the last throes of his orgasm faded. They laid there like that until their breathing calmed enough for Bruce to pull out and gently lower Dick’s hips down to the bed.

Dick shivered, the rush of heat and arousal finally gone, leaving him sated but still wanting of other contact. Before Dick could reach up for him, Bruce pulled Dick into his arms and picked him up, carrying him through the suite to a second bedroom Dick actually hadn’t noticed was there.

“You really do think of everything,” he joked, weakly.

Bruce didn’t speak until they were both in bed, the covers bundled closely around them. “I’m glad you shared that with me,” he said, one finger stroking the back of Dick’s neck at the soft indent at the base of his skull.

“I’m glad, too.” Dick smiled, moving to rest his head on Bruce’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Bruce gently squeezed his neck, an old sign of affection from Dick’s Robin days. “You’re welcome. Sleep well, Dick.”

Dick hummed happily and snuggled closer. “I will. How could I not?”


End file.
